in memories
by vinara 28
Summary: ...Summary... Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat bertemu dengan mu lagi naruto-kun/ sudah lima tahun,, sudah lima tahun... aku tidak melihat mu,, setelah lulus SMA aku tidak lagi bertemu dengan mu,, hiks.. aku sangat merindukan mu,, cinta pertamaku..!/ naruto,, hiks,, aku,, mencintaimu,,, hiks../ gomen... hinata,,..!


**_In Memories_**

**_Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Author © 2_8 vianiee,, ^^'_**

**_Pairing : Naruto U. and Hinata H._**

**_Genre : romance_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Warning : Typo's, mungkin OOC, EYD,GAJE, Garing, Alur kecepetan, maju-mundur dan teman-temannya,,_**

...Summary...

Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat bertemu dengan mu lagi naruto-kun/ sudah lima tahun,, sudah lima tahun... aku tidak melihat mu,, setelah lulus SMA aku tidak lagi bertemu dengan mu,, hiks.. aku sangat merindukan mu,, cinta pertamaku..!/ naruto,, hiks,, aku,, mencintaimu,,, hiks../ gomen... hinata,,..!

Original pemikiran saya, kalau ada kesamaan ide mohon maaf ya

Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

"datang,,,"

"tidak datang,,"

"datang.."

"tidak datang"

"datang,,"

Seorang gadis tengah terduduk di tepi sungai,, sambil melempar batu ke arah sungai,, dan bergumang 'datang' 'tidak datang..'

Ya,, gadis itu tengah menunggu seseorang,,

Dengan memeluk lutut nya,, gadis berambut indigo itu dengan tabah menunggu,, meski sudah menunggu begitu lama,, tapi dia tidak goyah dan tidak menyerah menunggu seseorang itu

"naruto... apakah kau akan datang,,?" tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan hari pun berubah menjadi gelap,, tapi gadis itu masih setia,, menanti seseorang,, seseorang yang bahkan tidak memberikan janji dan kepastian bahwa dia akan ke sana,, tapi hati gadis itu,, tetap ingin menunggu nya,, walau pemuda itu tidak berkata 'tunggu lah aku'

Sreekk sreekk

Terdengar sebuah langkah mendekat ke arah gadis itu

"hinata.." sapa pria itu,,

Mata hinata terbelalak,, mendengar suara itu,, dan dengan cepat dia langsung menghadap ke arah suara itu

"naruto..!" gumang nya

Dengan memakai baju seragam SMA,, naruto mendekati hinata,, yang tengah tertegun

"kau tidak berubah,,, " tutur hinata,, yang melihat fisik naruto,, yang tidak ada perubahan nya sama sekali,, lalu dia menatap dirinya sendiri,, hinata,, terlihat dewasa,, dengan memakai baju kemeja putih panjang dan rok span pendek,, dia terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari pada naruto

"ya,, aku tidak berubah,,,!" jawab nya dengan senyuman

DEG,,,

'tidak berubah...!'

* * *

Sepasang mata lavender itu terbuka setela terlelap semalaman,, memancarkan kesedihan yang begitu dalam,,

"naruto,," gumang nya,, genangan air yang ada di mata nya pun kini meluncur bebas ke pipinya,,

"hiks,,, naruto... aku sangat merindukan mu,,,hiks..." isak nya sambil memukuli dadanya,, yang terasa sangat sesak,,

"mimpi itu,, terlihat begitu nyata,, terlihat jelas gambaran dirimu,, dengan cengiran khas mu,, hiks,, dan kau terlihat tidak berubah,,, hiks,,, naruto.. apakah benar,, kau tidak berubah,,, " tutur nya,, sambil mengusap air mata yang ada di pipinya,,

Lalu dia berjalan menuju ke sebuah foto,, foto kelulusan SMA,, di dalam foto itu terlihat banyak murid-murid SMA yang terlihat bahagia karena kelulusan mereka,, tapi mata hinata hanya terfokus pada satu murid,, dengan cengiran yang begitu lebar,, dengn pose ancungan ke dua jarinya membentuk huruf v,, sedang kan di sebelah boch SMA itu,, seorang gadis SMA,, tengah merona,, karena dia bisa berfoto,, di sebelah,, orang yang di sukainya,, dan gadis itu adalah hinata,, dan pria di sebelah nya adalah naruto

"5 tahun,,,!'" gumang hinata

"sudah lima tahun,,, aku tidak melihat mu.. setelah lulus SMA aku tidak lagi bertemu dengan mu,, hiks,,, aku sangat merindukan mu,,, cinta pertamaku,,!"

Ya,, naruto adalah cinta pertama hinata,, saat masa-masa sekolah.. tapi naruto bukan lah kekasih hinata,, melainkan hanya cinta sepihak dari hinata,,

Tapi meskipun hanya cinta sepihak,,, hinata tulus mencintai naruto,, bahkan sampai skarang,, saat dia tidak lagi bertemu dengan naruto,, rasa cinta itu,, semakin tumbuh

Semakin tumbuh,, dan terus tumbuh..

* * *

*flash back*

BUUGGHHH

Tubuh hinata menabrak seseorang,,

"gomenn,, " hinata langsung membngkukkan tubuh nya

Dan setelah dia menegak kan tubuh nya,, wajah nya langsung merona,,

"tidak perlu minta maaf,, aku juga yang salah karena jalan tidak lihat-lihat..!" tutur nya

"u-uzumaki-san,,"

"panggil aq naruto saja,, kita teman sekelas kan.. dan juga kita satu sekolah kan dulu waktu SMP,, tidak perlu seformal itu,,!" tutur naruto

"i-iya,, n-naruto-kun,,,!" jawab hinata,, dia menunduk karena menyembunyikan reburat merah di pipi nya itu

"hey,, hinata-chan,, kenapa kau menunduk,,,?" tanya naruto dan memegang kedua pipi hinata,,

Wajah hinata semakin merah,, dan deguban jantung nya semakin berpacu cepat..

BRUUGGGHHH

Hinata langsung pingsan di pelukan naruto,,

Matahari senja itu,, melukiskan sebuah kehangatan,,sebuah cinta yang begitu tulus di dalam hati,, begitu hal nya yang di rasakan oleh gadis ini,, pertama kali jatuh cinta,, pada seorang pria,,

"naruto,," gumang nya,, sambil menatap pria yang tengah asik main basket itu

Senja itu memperjelas gambaran sosok pria yang sedang di pandang nya,, dengan gradasi warna orange,, begitu kontras dengan rambut blonde naruto,, seperti sebuah lukisan senja yang begitu indah..

Sebelum hinata pulang ke rumah,, hinata selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat naruto latihat bola basket,, karena hanya pada saat ini lah hinata mampu memandang pujaan hatinya dengan puas,, tanpa harus bersembunyi

ku Ingin hembuskan gelisah di dada dengan nafasku  
balon yang bulat kulepaskan dari tanganku  
Semakin tinggi rahasia terbang di langit biru  
Ditiup angin entah kemana

Cinta bagaikan ekor malaikat yang nakal  
Kabur dengan lembut tak tahu kemana  
Matahari yang kudambakan  
Terlalu silau  
Karnanya aku berpura-pura tidak suka  
Dan aku pun menjadi bersikap dingin  
Aku memandang dari kejauhan  
Cinta tak berbalas, hanya milikku

*end flash back*

* * *

Hinata tersenyum mengingat masa lalu,, masa lalu,, bagai mana dia mengagumi naruto,,

"ohayoo,, naruto..!" gumang hinata sambil membelai foto naruto

"naruto,, apakah aku salah karena telah menyukaimu...?

Hinata terduduk di ranjang nya dan kembali mengenang masa lalu nya

* * *

*flash back*

"na-naruto,, kenapa kau duduk di sini...?" tanya hinata karena tak biasanya naruto duduk di sebelah nya

"gomenn hinata,, tapi aku sudah tidak kebagian tempat duduk lagi,," jawab naruto seadanya,,

Karena ada renofasi sekolah,, jadinya kelas mereka bergabung dengan kelas lain nya,, dan naruto datang agak telat,, jadi nya dia tidak kebagian tempat duduk,, dan tempat duduk yang tersisa hanya di sebelah hinata

"kalau kamu tidak mau aku duduk di sini,, aku akan pindah,,!" tutur naruto

"eh.. t-tidak,, na-naruto-kun duduk saja di sini,, a-aku tidak keberatan sama sekali,,!" jawab hinata yang memperboleh kan naruto duduk di sebelah nya,,

'tuhan,,mimpi apa aku smalam,, betapa beruntung nya aku bisa duduk di sebelah naruto...!' fikir hinata,, betapa senang nya dia karena bisa duduk di sebelah naruto

Pelajaran kali di lewati hinata dengan wajah merah karena merona,, hinata begitu bahagia karena ini pertama kali nya dia duduk sebangku dengan naruto,, yah,, meskipun hinata hanya diam membatu dan naruto hanya sibuk nyontek hinata,, tapi hinata ikhlas memberi contekan pada naruto

Hari berganti hari,, bulan berganti bulan,, kini mereka sudah menginjak kelas XII dan cuman menunggu hari hingga hari kelulusan nya

Hinata kini sedang termenung di tepi jendela kelas nya sambil menatap naruto yang sedang bercanda dengan teman nya di luar kelas,

'akan kah rasa ini aku pendam sendiri..? akan kah rasa ini menghilang dengan berjalan nya waktu.. harus kah aku terus begini,, hanya mengagumi dari kejauhan begitu menyakitkan bagi ku,, tapi aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengungkapkan nya,, dan apa kah aku masih bisa melihat mu lagi seperti ini saat kita sudah lulus nanti..?'

"hey.. hinata kau melamun lagi,,!" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink

"eh.. s-sakura-chan,, tidak,, aku sedang tidak melamun,,! Aku hanya sedang memikir kan sesuatu,,!" jawab hinata

"memikirkan apa..?" tanya sakura antusias,,

Hnata menunduk sambil memainkan jari nya "hanya memikirkan masa depan,,,!" tutur nya,,

"hey,, hinata.. masa depan itu jangan hanya di fikirkan,, tapi harus di hadapi..!"

Jawab sakura sambil melihat ke arah jendela,, dimana ada naruto dan juga sasuke..

"dan masa depan ku,, akan ku hadapi.. tidak peduli apapun resiko nya,," katanya penuh senyuman

"ma-maksud nya..?"

"saat perpisahan nanti aku mau nembak sasuke,,aku lelah hanya mengagumi nya dan menjalani cinta sepihak,, " tutur sakura,,

"sa-sakura,, apa kamu yakin..?" tanya hinata

"tentu saja aku yakin,, masalah dia menerima ku atau tidak,, itu urusan belakangan,, yang terpenting aku mengungkapkan segala perasaan ku padanya,, setidak aku sudah merasa lega,, dan tidak ada lagi beban,,!" sakura tersenyum ke arah hinata

"jangan pernah takut melakukan sesuatu,, jika itu kau anggap benar,,!"

'sakura,, terima kasih, kau telah memotifasiku,,'

Jika kau sadar akan pandanganku pada dirimu  
Jantungku pun berdegup kencang dan akan meledak  
Mengapa perasaanku jadi berat begini  
Kungin bertanya pada awan putih

Cinta bagaikan ekor malaikat yang plin plan  
Gerak kesana-sini susah kutangkap  
Tak akan bisa atasi pada  
Pengalaman pertama  
Suatu hari arah angin akan berubah  
hingga kebetulan kau lihat ke sini  
Ku kan menunggu di tempat ini  
Hingga keajaiban, munculnya pelangi

'keajaiban itu akan ku raih dengan tangan ku...'

*end flash back*

* * *

"naruto,, semangat mu lah yang membuat ku menjadi seorang gadis yang kuat seperti ini,, dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesal menjadikan mu sebagai cinta pertama ku,, karena kau telah merubah ku,,! Senyum mu menyelamatkan ku,,"

Hinata memegang secarik kertas,, kertas undangan reoni sekolah untuk pertama kali setelah lima tahun,,!

"naruto,, aku harap kamu datang di reoni sekolah itu,,!" hinata memeluk kertas itu dengan erat,, seolah-olah,, kertas itu adalah naruto

* * *

*flash back*

Hari perpisahan sekolah,,

Acara perpisahan berjalan dengan lancar dan hikmat,, dan sekarang adalah,, acara bebas bagi murid-murid,, atau bisa di bilang para alumni

Hinata merasa deg-degan,, karena dia berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasan nya kepada naruto,, seperti yang di akukan sakura saat ini,,

"kkyyaaa,,, hinata,,," triak sakura histeris sambil memeluk hinata,,

"a-ada apa sakura-chan" tanya hinata

"aku,, dan.. sasuke sudah jadian,,!" dengan girang nya,, sakura mengungkapkan hal itu,,

"benarkah... selamat ya,,!" tutur hinata memberikan selamat,,

"terimakasih,, eh,, sudah dulu ya,, pacar ku sudah mangil tuch,, jaa.. hinata,,!"

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabat nya itu

Hinata melihat di sekeliling,, mencari sosok pemuda pirang yang ceria,, dan mata hinata menemukan naruto sedang duduk sendirian,, di pojok dan menatap kegembiraan teman-teman se angkatan nya itu,, dengan penuh keberanian hinata mendekati naruto,, dan duduk di sebelah nya

"hey,, hinata-chan,,selamat ya atas kelulusan mu,,!" kata naruto memberikan selamat

"te-terimakasih naruto-kun,, selamat ju-juga atas kelulusan mu,,!" jawab hinata dan membalas ucapan naruto

Hening,, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan,, semua nya terdiam dan sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing..

"na-naruto..!" hinata membuka percakapan,,

"ya,, ada apa hinata-chan..?" tanya naruto

"a-ada yang ingin aku katakan pada mu,,!" tutur nya

"hem,, apa yang mau kau katakan,?" naruto merubah posisi duduk nya menjadi menghadap hinata

DEG...

Jantung hinata berpacu sangat cpat saat melihat wajah naruto tepat di hadapan nya,,

'aku mohon hinata,, jangan pingsan sekarang..'

"ano,, eto.. a-aku,, a-aku.. aku mau bilang,, -"

"bilang apa hinata,,,?" tanya naruto dan mendekat kan wajah nya

"aku cuman mau bilang terimakasih karena kau sudah mau menjadi teman ku,," dengan cepat hinata mengatakan itu lalu menunduk karena malu,,

Naruto tersenyum,, lalu membelai rambut hinata,,

"seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih kepada mu karena kau mau berteman dengan ku,, kau itu gadis yang baik hinata,, hanya saja kau terlalu pemalu,, dan kau pantas mendapatkan banyak teman,,"

"Na-naruto..."

"aku tau, bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan,, dan apapun itu,, sebaik nya jangan kau katakan sekarang,..!" naruto beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan hinata sendiri,,

"jadi lah hinata yang apa adanya,, yang pemalu.. tapi juga pantang menyerah,, karena aku suka hinata yang seperti itu,," kata naruto,, sebelum benar-benar pergi

Hinata membatu.. mendengar itu 'na-naruto,, menyukaiku..?' beberapa lama terdiam,, akhirnya hinata sadar,, dan beranjak pergi mengejar naruto,,

Dia memandang di sekeliling,, tapi dia tidak melihat sosok naruto,,

"sasuke-san.. apa kau melihat naruto,,?" akhirnya hinata menyerah mencari sendiri,, hinata pun menanyakan keberadaan naruto pada sahabat naruto,, yaitu sasuke

"dia sudah pergi,, dia pulang lebih awal karena harus mengejar jadwal pesawat yang terbang ke landon,,!.."

"la-landon..?

"ya,, dia pindah ke landon untuk meneruskan kuliah di sana..!" jawab sasuke..

Dengan cepat dan tanpa menghiraukan pandangan orang lain terhadapnya,, hinata berlari mengejar naruto,, dia melihat,, mobil yang di naiki naruto sudah berjalan keluar dari parkiran,,

Hinata berlari,, dan terus berlari mengejar mobil itu meski berulang kali jatuh,, tapi hinata tidak menyerah untuk mengejarnya,,

"naruto... berhenti,,, ada yang mau aku sampaikan pada mu,,," hinata berteriak sambil berlari,, tapi mobil itu masih saja melaju,,

BBRRUUGGGHH,,,

Hinata terjatuh karena tersandung batu,,"aww.." hiks,, "narutooo... hiks,,, aku mencintaimu..." teriak hinata,, dia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari,,

* * *

*end flash back*

"hey,, hinata.. kau datang,,!" sapa seseorang bersurai pirang

"ino-chan... sudah lama tidk bertemu,, tentu saja aku datang,, kapan lagi aku bisa berkumpul dengan teman-teman sekolahku,, "

"kau banyak berubah ya,,, kau sekarang makin cantik dan cara bicara mu juga sudah tidak tergagap lagi.." tutur ino

Hinata tersenyu,, "tidak ino,, aku masih seperti dulu,,!"

"hey,, ino.. hinata..!" seseorang bersurai pink berteriak dan mnghampiri mereka

"sakura...?" sapa ino dan hinata bersamaan,,

"sudah lama tidak bertemu,, bagaimana kabar kalian..?" tanya sakura,,

"kalian banyak berubah.." tambah nya

"kau juga banyak berubah sakura..!" kata ino sambil menatap perut sakura,,

Sakura hanya tersenyum di tatap seprti itu,,

"kau sudah menikah..? kenapa tidak mmberi kabar,, ?" tanya hinata,,

"gomen,, aku tidak memberi kabar kepad kalian,,!"

"lalu,, mana suami mu,,!" tanya ino..

Hoss,,hoss,,

Seorang pemuda datang dengan nafas yang ter peggal-penggal,,

"saku-chan,, kenapa kau lari dan meninggalkan ku,, aku panic mencari mu,, apa kau lupa kau sedang hamil,, kenapa masi lari-lari,," tutur nya sambil memeluk sakura

"sasuke-san...? jadi kau menikah dengan sasuke..?" tanya hinata

"yah,, begitu lah..!" jawab sakura seadanya

'kau beruntung sakura,, karena kau bisa menyatakan cinta mu,, dan kau bisa menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai..'

"yoo.. kalian,, ayo berkumpul ke sini,, " seeorang ber alis tebal dengan semangat masa muda nya berteriak dari kejauhan menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul

"lee.. dia tidak berubah,, masih saja bersemangat seperti dulu,,!" tutur ino sambil tertawa

5 tahun mereka tidak berkumpul bersama,, membuat mereka merasa di tarik kembali dalam kenangan saat-saat SMA dulu,, kini semuanya melepas rindu dengan bercengkrama dan bersenda gurau,, saling melepas rasa rindu,,

Begitu pun hinata,, dia menikmati kebersamaan saat ini dengan teman sekelas nya,, tapi semua itu masihkurang karena dia belum melihat sosok yang di nantinya,, yang menjadi alasan utama kenapa dia datang ke sini,, sesekali mata hinata menatap ke sekeliling,, tapi hasil nya nihil,, dia tidak menemukan nya

Hinata berjalan menjauh dari mereka dan duduk di sudut ruangan,, hinata kesal,, karena teman-teman nya mengoda nya,, karena perubahan fisik hinata yang berubah menjadi wanita dewasa yang cantik,, banyak teman laki-laki yang mendekatinya,, tapi hiata memilih kabur dan menyendiri di sudut ruangan,, toh,, yang di tunggu juga tidak datang,,

"he,, mereka masih seperti yang dulu,,!" hinata tertawa melihat kelucuan yang di buat oleh teman-teman nya,,

"kau benar,, fisik mereka memang berubah,, tapi sifat mereka masih belum berubah,," terdengar suara yang begitu berat di sebelah hinata

Dengan cepat hinata menengok dan mengamati sosok orang itu,,

Dengan wajah yang dewasa,, dan rambut yang lebih panjang dari sebelum nya,, tapi masih dengan cengiran yang khas,,

Mata hinata terbelalak melihat sosok itu

"na-naruto-kun..."

Di reuni itu, setelah sekian lama  
Kau duduk di sebelahku  
dia benar yang paling ingin kutemui  
Cinta yang tak berbalas itu

Kau memanjangkan rambut  
Dan Menjadi dewasa  
Dirimu sangat bersinar

Dua kali jatuh cinta  
Di lubuk hatiku yang dalam  
Waktu tertidur pun membuka mata  
Ah~  
Ketika engkau tersenyum  
Hatiku menjadi sakit  
Ku tak mampu berkata

* * *

"hinata...! apa kabar..?" tanya naruto

Hinata hanya diam tak mampu berkata apapun,, otak nya masih mencerna ini mimpi atau bukan..

"hey,, hinata..?" tanya nya lagi

"ah,, ya..!" hinata tersentak dari lamunan nya itu

"kenapa kamu bengong melihat ku,,? Apa ada yang aneh..?" tanya nya

"tidak,, tidak naruto-kun,, hanya saja.. kau berubah,,!" balas hinata

Naruto terkekeh,, " tidak hinata,, aku tidak berubah,, aku masih seperti yang dulu,,"

Hinata menunduk,, "seperti yang dulu ya,," hinata teringat akan mimpinya,,

"oh ya,, kau juga berubah.. maksudku,, fisik mu berubah.. kau terlihat semakin cantik.!"

Bluusshh

Dirimu yang terkunci di dalam kenangan  
Sekarang bangkit kembali

Dua kali jatuh cinta  
Sama seperti sebelumnya  
derai nostal cinta kembali terekam  
Ah~  
Setiap bertemu denganmu  
Aku akan jatuh cinta  
Sampai berapa kalipun

"tapi aku belum berubah,, aku masih seperti yang dulu,,!"

'begitu pun perasaan ku pada mu,, masih seperti yang dulu' lanjut nya dalam hati

Hening,, sama seperti keadaan waktu itu,, mereka sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing,,

"gomen... hinata...!" tutur naruto

"untuk apa..?" tanya hinata

"gomen untuk yang waktu itu,, karena aku pergi saat kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu,,!"

Hinata tersenyum,, "tidak apa-apa naruto,,mungkin memang belum saat nya aku mengatakan itu,,!"

"aishiteru,,,!"

DEG..

Jantung hinata terhenti karena naruto,, mengatakan kata itu..

"itu kan yang ingin kau katakan,, aku mendengarnya saat kau mengejar mobil ku,, 5 tahun yang lalu,,!" tutur naruto

"na-naruto..!"

"seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan nya waktu itu,, kau tau.. kau membuat diriku tersiksa,,!

'tersiksa,, apakah sebegitu buruk nya diriku,, hingga membuat mu menderita,,!' fikir hinata

"gomen,, naruto-kun,, jika semua itu membuat mu tersiksa,, lebih baik lupakan saja,!" tutur hnata lalu berdiri dan melangkah pergi dari sana,,

Sakit,, teramat sakit.. jika perasaan nya,, malah membuat orang yang di cintainya tersiksa,,

Tapi,, tangan hinata tertahan,, karena di genggam oleh naruto,, dan menarik nya kembali untuk duduk,, dan meneruskan untuk mendengar kan naruto

" dengarkan aku dulu,,,, sebenar nya aku ingin melupakan mu,, sebelum aku berangkat ke landon Karena aku mau fokus untuk belajar,, tapi setelah aku tau,, kamu mempunyai rasa sama seperti ku.. aku jadi tidak fokus untuk belajar,, dan terus memikirkan mu,, aku takut rasa mu akan luntur setelah berjalan nya waktu,, dan kau tau,, berulang kali aku ingin melupakan mu,, tapi aku tidak bisa,, rasa ini,, terus tumbuh dan menekan ku,, membuat ku sadar bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu..!" jelas naruto,, naruto menggenggam tangan hinata begitu erat,, seakan tidak ingin melepas kan nya lagi,,

Rasa itu,, rasa sejak lama itu.. kini,, semua terjawab,, kini semua terbalas..

"na-naruto-kun..? a-apa maksud mu..?" hinata bingung atas penuturan naruto,,

Naruto tersenyum,, dan membelai rambut hinata,, seperti saat dulu,,

"aku juga menyukai mu,, jadi,, jangan pernah berhenti untuk mencintaiku,, karena aku pun tak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencintai mu,, aishiteru hinata..!"

Tes.. satu butir air mata,, jatuh membasahi pipi putih itu,, satu hal yang di ingin kan,, kini menjadi nyata,, seperti hal nya sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan..

"aishiteru yoo.. naruto-kun.."

Cinta adalah sebuah hal yang indah,,

Meski harus sakit,,

Meski harus menangis,,

Meski berat di jalani,,

Tapi itu akan terasa indah,,

Jika kita menjalani nya dengan tulus,

Karena cinta hanya mengharapkan ketulusan,,

Bukan hanya sekedar ikatan,,

...END...

* * *

: lyric song by,,

JKT48 tenshi no shippo (ekor malaikat)

JKT48 kimi ni au tabi ko wa suru (jatuh cinta setiap bertemu dengan mu)

*** hhuuaaahhaa,,, akhir nya selesai juga,, (lap keringet) walaupun gaje dan sangat aneh,, tapi aku puas dengan ff ku ini,, he..he.. PLLAAKKK T.T gomenn,, ff nya jelek (mengakui)

Pundung di pojokan,, yoosshh,, yang penting berkarya,, jelek atau tidak,, biarkan orang lain yang menilai..! ok.. (y).. ***

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE,,,!


End file.
